


A Pillow Fort and Truthful Conversations

by Abby_nikki1124



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Anne Shirley, Aged-Up Gilbert Blythe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Future Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe & Anne Shirley communicate about their feelings, Gilbert Blythe and Anne Shirley Use Their Words, Gilbert Blythe has Heart Eyes, Gilbert Blythe in Love, Gilbert Blythe is Whipped, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley in Love, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26381026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_nikki1124/pseuds/Abby_nikki1124
Summary: Anne and Gilbert communicate. The two dorks in love finally get the time to talk about their insecurities and feelings after they had just finally gotten together. It's Christmas break and Gilbert has a surprise for Anne that leads to late night truthful conversations and lots of fluff.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe & Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	A Pillow Fort and Truthful Conversations

Long distance wasn’t something Anne and Gilbert thought they would be doing for the next couple years ahead of them. It was only the beginning of their relationship but these months felt tumultuous and long. The fact that none of them even believed they were going to ever finally come together after the many complicated paths and turns that had them tumbling in opposite directions. Granted, they were not oceans a part but it felt like the moment they were finally able to breathe again, it was another battle of keeping that breath of fresh air alive. How was one able to have the feeling of floating? But at the same time feel like at any moment the only thing keeping them rooted to the earth could collapse. The many countless nights of tossing and turning on her bed, her thoughts or day dreams keeping her a float. The long lonely nights he would have her scarf or letters Anne would send to him clutched to himself as he fell asleep. Anne always thought it would be more romantic to spontaneously send letters to him instead of the usual texting. The relationship was new and like a flower it bloomed slowly but burned brighter each day. Though they rarely saw one another they both knew they wanted to have a deeper conversation with one another about their future, about them. The relationship was new and although they have been friends for a while, the pit in their stomachs was burrowed deep into their hearts of the unknown and small insecurities that lurk from within.

They loved each other and they always reminded each other how much they really loved one another. But the conversation they wanted was one where it was meant to have face to face, not through the phone or a letter. Face to face where they were able to see each other clearly, where Anne could see his eyes and Gilbert could see hers as clear as day. So when Christmas break came around, Anne and Gilbert decided that was when they would have that long awaited conversation they desperately craved. It was also the first time they would see each other again and Gilbert had plans. 

* * *

“You're home early Blythe!” Bash exclaims, grabbing his luggage and bringing him into a hug. 

“I got my professors to let me take the exams earlier, and I wanted to be here before Anne and surprise her.” He smiles a goofy smile, getting lost in his thoughts about her.

“My boy is all grown, finally made a move. It took a longer time than I thought, I swear I was not sure how long I was going to be able to handle your gooey heart eyes.” 

“I do not make gooey heart eyes!” Gilbert becomes defensive, getting into the passenger seat of the car.

“Okay tell that to the whole town.”Bash scoffs and starts the car, on their way to their small stone cottage.

Gilbert spent the day preparing for the small surprise he had for Anne, yes he was looking forward to getting to have a conversation they so desperately needed. But he wanted more than anything to be able to just see Anne and hold her again. So here he is in his room trying to figure out how to have the blankets and sheets to stay up right without having it fall every time he shuffled across the room. The fairy lights were plugged into the outlet and the throw pillows were thrown on the floor. He was attempting to make a fort, and in all of his nineteen years he never thought he would be trying to figure out how to make something like this. Yet, he was a moke as Bash had always said and would do anything to make sure Anne was happy.

“How the hell am I supposed to keep this side of the blanket on that corner and this one on that corner?” He grunted, frustrated pulling his hands through his hair. 

“Gilbert, maybe try folding out the blanket the other way and bringing the chairs a bit closer.” Bash said, leaning on the door, watching the boy struggle. 

“Oh, thanks. I guess I didn’t really think about it.” 

“Here let me help, I think I've seen enough of you trying to pull your hair out.” Bash grabs the hooks and secures it to one side of the chairs, tall enough where the two would be able to sit inside. Gilbert goes to the other side doing the same thing and it finally starts to look like a fort. 

“Don’t worry, Anne will love it. If she loves you even if you cook that awful thing you call oatmeal. Then she certainly will love this.” 

“Hey, I’m working on it and thanks Bash.” Gilbert smiles and gets the rest of the blankets and throw pillows to put underneath, along with a couple of books, bored games and his laptop to watch movies. 

“Uh, Bash how do we hang these?” Gilbert has bunched up fairy lights in his hands, eyebrows scrunched together confused. 

“Give it here Blythe, you’re lucky Delly loves lights or I would be in the same boat as you. Then it would be two idiots instead of one.” Bash teases Gilbert and both get to work and untangle the cord of soft white fairy lights. Hanging them along the blankets carefully not to make sure it gets tangled with the fabric. 

“ Oi,don’t pull that section, be gentle!” 

“You don’t pull, why are you so aggressive with the cord! Just follow my lead.” Gilbert argues sticking his head out of the fort.

“I’m the oldest you follow my lead!” Bash screams back.

“I’m the oldest, yea okay.” he mimics his brother and he hears a giggle from the opposite of the room and whips his head to see Anne at the entrance of the door with Delphine's hand in hers.

“Anne! You're here early!” 

“I thought I would stop by early and surprise you.” Anne tells him, smiling softly at him. 

The two look at one another, and they don’t say anything they become entranced into their own small bubble. Just as they always do whenever they were in the same room or near each other. They were like magnets and the electricity was building in between the magnetic field, it would only be a moment before they would come together.

“Come on my princess, let's go make some cookies.” Bash goes to grab his daughter from Anne, giving a small wink to her and goes downstairs with the little girl.

“I.. was planning on making this a surprise. So.. surprise!” Gilbert raises his hands and waves them in the air, his ears flushed red and a small nervous smile on his face. He knows that it’s just him and Anne and he shouldn’t be nervous. But he can’t help the feeling of his heart lurching out of his chest when she sees her smile, the type of smile where her eyes crinkles and her nose scrunches. He doesn’t know how he was able to have the pleasure to be with someone as beautifully enchanting as her.

“I love it Gil! No one has made a fort for me. Thank you.” She whispers softly and goes to him to wrap her arms around him. He immediately brings her closer by her waist and hugs her. She missed him, she could hear the sounds of her heart beating in her ears and she prays he can’t hear it too. He was there, this was real. 

“So, are you going to let me kick your ass in Uno or are we playing this fair and square?” Anne teases and Gilbert laughs, taking her to where the cushions and blankets lay and the pack of Uno cards are. 

“Oh it’s on carrots.” 

* * *

After a couple hours of Uno and Anne insistent play on using the reverse card on Gilbert, the sun was going down and the snow on the windows started to stick. The shadows of the two were reflected against the sheets. The two figures sitting across from one another, the outline of curls can be made and a small nose and figure with hair swishing back and forth can be seen. The sound of laughter ricochet against the walls and the two shadow outlines slowly became closer to one another, forehead to forehead. Whispers of I love you’s and the two figures holding hands. 

“I missed you.” Anne softly tells him, looking up. He’s looking at her like he is saying a million I love yous and always will. She doesn’t know how he does that, how he makes her feel as if she was spun from gold and made to feel as if a thousand wishes were gifted as hers. But was bottled up into one and it became him. She was certain he was her home and it terrified her to know she could have understood this earlier. To be able to see those glances he stole. She’s scared that all this can be her imagination, that it can evaporate and be no more than a dream she didn’t know she longed for. 

“I missed you too. You know I would sleep with your scarf sometimes?” He admits and he could see her try to hold in a laugh. But she looked at him, and never took her eyes off of his. Before when he would look at her, she would always run away or stare at anything but him. But seeing her comfortable with him, it made him fall more in love with her. He never understood why she didn’t think she was beautiful, she was more than beautiful to him and he wanted to make sure he spent every day letting her know that.

“You know Gil, I was scared about us, about what would happen. I feel like even though we were bound to get together at some point, it just sprung up on us so quickly. I always thought what if I realized that I loved you sooner? What if I wasn’t always so stuck in my head all the time and having these fantasies about what love is or should be? Then when I finally had thought about it, how I felt about you… You were with someone else. I thought, there goes my chance. I was late and I respected that. Then you came and told me you loved me. But there is always a part of me that still wonders or.. Is insecure with, why me? I always lose my temper, I was rude to you in the beginning and I have a hard time understanding that I deserve to be loved by you... sometimes. “ Anne sniffles, tears starting to form in her eyes. But she doesn’t look away from him. She wants him to know how she feels, she wants him to understand why she is saying this because she wants their relationship to have a strong foundation.

“ Hey,hey, it’s okay to cry and to let it out. If I’m being honest I don’t feel like I was ever really good enough for you. I don’t really have that much to offer, to give you all that you would want. I think for a long time I told myself that maybe that is why I would never get a chance. But I was also so confused, I was hurting when you first came to Avonlea and my father passed then I saw you. I knew I liked you the moment you stepped into my life, even when you would ignore me. But as we got older I became even more confused and hurt, I felt like you were giving me a chance and then shutting me out all at the same time. So, I tried to move on and well that didn’t work in the slightest. I just wish I had gotten the confidence to say I loved you earlier. I’m sorry.” Gilbert cups Anne’s cheeks and wipes her tears away. The room is now only lit with the fairy lights, the sun has gone completely down and the only thing that can be heard is the rustling of the window.

“Gil you have more than enough to offer. I’ll admit I did some things that probably didn’t help you in the slightest when trying to figure out if I felt the same. I had issues, hell I still have issues in accepting the fact that someone like you can actually love me. That I am worthy of all that I have gotten. It was hard trying to put my defenses down because that’s all I taught myself to do when going through the foster care system. I had to shield all those feelings deep down, but then you came giving me those eyes of yours and you were patient with me. I had to learn it was okay to get what I want without feeling I couldn’t.” She runs her hand through his hair, he then grabs her hand kissing the inside of her palm. 

“Carrots I want you to understand and know one thing. You deserve every bit of love and happiness. You deserve to learn and understand how beautiful and selfless you really are. Just as I see you, because you Anne Shirley Cuthbert are beautiful and you will always hold my heart in your hands. You’re the reason I kept pushing to be a doctor, why I pushed myself to study even harder, why I always tried to be a better person. I did stupid things yes, I should have caught on when you felt distraught or was hurting. But I want you to know that I will go through oceans, planes, on horseback to be there with you. Because you are it for me.” He explains to her.

“Are you proposing, Gilbert Blythe?” They both laugh, tears both prominent in their eyes. They are even closer now, the Uno cards long forgotten and laid all across the floor. She can smell his cologne and he can see her freckles splattered across her face. One for each dream and wish he made and wants to count. 

“Not yet carrots, not yet. But I do like the sound of calling you Mrs.Blythe some day.” Gilbert whispers. Their lips brushing softly against one another, so close together but not yet. 

“Mrs.Blythe..hmm. I think I could get used to hearing that.” Anne admits and Gilbert doesn’t waste any time, closing the distance between them. Anne’s hands wrapped around him, playing with his hair at the nape of his neck and Gilbert bringing her closer by her waist. Their hearts beating fast, but the kiss slow. Each taking their time to relish in the abyss of the honey like liquid flowing through their veins and the shadows of insecurities melting into the new beginning of love and possibilities. 

**Author's Note:**

> So.. I don't know why I keep writing when I know I have school work. But when the inspiration flows it flows. I've been meaning to have write a story where they actually talk to one another about how they feel and what they are insecure of. So, I hope you like the fluff! I'll be back soon.  
> If you want to interact: @Meadowspirits on twitter.


End file.
